


[Podfic of] You Only Hear the Music When Your Heart Begins to Break

by isweedan



Series: [podfic of] (not actually) Vampires!verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Format: Streaming, Get Together, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious High School Failboats in Love, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:30:54] Author's Summary: Frank has high school figured out. His mom has given up arguing about the amount of time he spends in Gerard's basement, and he doesn't actually care if people think it's weird that he and Gerard hold hands in the hallways and go to the bathroom together. The only thing Frank cares about is figuring out why Gerard's suddenly avoiding him -- because what's the point of losing your virginity on Prom Night if you can't tell your best friend about it in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Only Hear the Music When Your Heart Begins to Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Only Hear the Music When Your Heart Begins to Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164894) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



> Reader's Note:
> 
> These fics are just so adorable you guys. I love them so much. _Vampires (Zombies)_ is so unspeakably lovely and I was crazy delighted when solarcat posted _You Only Hear the Music_ because Frank is just about the most amazing Oblivious Failboat I have ever read.

 

**Length:** 1:30:54

**Download**[MP3 here](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/You%20Only%20Hear%20the%20Music%20When%20Your%20He.mp3) 

**Audiobook compiled by[bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/):** [M4B here!](http://www.mediafire.com/?jasqcqbs3byd3kb)


End file.
